Toy
by tvfanatic0928
Summary: Sweet, Quiet, and Innocent. Rude, Loud, and Bad. Those were the traits of Liliana Blake and Jay Hogart. An unlikely couple.
1. Chapter 1

Loren Gray as Liliana Blake

Remi Lewis as Jade Anzizi

 **Chapter 1**

Liliana sat at Jay's kitchen table finishing up her homework waiting for him to get home. Liliana Blake was the perfect straight A student. She always handed in everything early and was never late to class. In everyone else's eyes she had the perfect life. But her life was far from perfect. When she was 13 her dad died and her mom didn't want to have anything to do with her. Her mother would beat her each and every night. She was just a vulnerable, innocent young girl. Then she met Jason Hogart when she turned 14 and ended up living with him. He was living off of student welfare but he had a job at the mechanics and made money that way. Liliana always told him that she'd help but he never let her. What Jay and Liliana had was special to her. They were like a newlywed couple at home but outside of the house, he was with Alex. It broke her heart. She loved Jay and he loved her too but she couldn't fulfill his needs. Liliana was set on keeping her virginity until she was married. That's why Jay was with Alex and that's why he hung out at the ravine but she didn't know that. No one knew that Jay and Liliana lived together other than her best friend, Jade Anzizi. Liliana started cleaning up the house before she heard the door open. She ran out the room and saw Jay throwing his stuff onto the floor.

"Jay, you're home. I missed you.", he looked up and saw her standing there with her blonde hair in pigtails and in one of his shirts. Jay loved it when she wore his shirts because compared to him she was really small. But not today. He had just been in another argument with Alex. She wanted to know why she couldn't come over to his house. Jay ignored her and walked into the small kitchen to grab a beer. She stood there not knowing what was wrong. Jay was always cautious of how he acted around Liliana because he knew what she had gone through and how sensitive she was. Every time something was wrong at home she found a way to turn it around on herself. Jay walked around her and sat on the sofa after turning on the tv. Liliana walked over to the couch and sat on the other end. She would look at Jay for a moment and then back at her hands that were in her lap. After a couple minutes Jay could see what she was doing. "Yes Liliana."

She looked up at him and didn't say a word. Instead she crawled over into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"Liliana, can you just leave me alone for a little?"

Liliana nodded and walked over into their room. She grabbed a pair of shorts and changed into a shirt that belonged to her. She wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes and then grabbed a pair of shoes. She found her backpack and then headed for the door. "Where are you going, Liliana? That's not what I meant by leave me alone."

"I'm just going to stay at Jade's house tonight. I promise I'll be here tomorrow night." Jay just nodded as Liliana walked out the house and then in the opposite direction of Jade's house. After walking for about 10 minutes she found herself in front of J.T Yorke's house. J.T and Liliana were friends for as long as she could remember until they stopped hanging out because he became girl crazy and she had Jay and Jade. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.

J.T Yorke was laying down in bed and heard a knock on the door. He went downstairs and found Liliana Blake standing on the other side. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I missed hanging out with you and I needed a place to stay for tonight.", she looked at him with her big blue eyes and could've swore he just died. The girl in front of him looked like an angel. J.T nodded and let her come in. "Follow me."

The two 9th graders walked into J.T's room, "You can put your stuff there. And take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. It's your house."

"Lily just sleep on the bed.", he said as he set up the floor so it was comfortable enough for him to sleep there. Once he turned the lights off, Lily felt lonely. Usually Jay would be next to her or he'd come home late and still just wrap his arms around her. "J.T. can you lay down with me?"

J.T froze on the floor before slowly getting up laying down next to her. She turned to look at him and the two were nose to nose. J.T had always had feelings for the blonde girl. He never denied them once like he did with Liberty. He knew that she didn't have a boyfriend so he took his chance. In the blink of an eye, J.T was kissing Liliana. She hesitated before kissing back. She had only ever kissed Jay. Soon enough, J.T pulled away only to start kissing her neck. Liliana's mind was clouded and she didn't even know what was happening until she felt his hand go under her shirt to her breast. "J.T, stop. I can't do this."

He immediately stopped and felt awkward. "Sorry, Lily. I just really like you. And then we stopped being friends. But when you showed up tonight, I couldn't resist it."

"It's okay, J.T. I'm just not ready.", he understood what she meant. "Um, Lily. Do you think that maybe you'd go on a date with me?"

Liliana blushed but didn't know what to say. If she said yes, Jay would probably get mad but if she said no, she'd feel bad. "Yes, J.T. I'll go on a date with you."

After the two teens talked for a little more, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Once Liliana woke up she felt an arm around her waist and thought it was Jay's but then she felt that it wasn't as heavy. She looked behind her and saw J.T. She got out of bed before heading to the bathroom to wash up. She took the outfit out of her bag and changed. She walked out of the bathroom with a red plaid skirt and a black long sleeve shirt tucked in. She grabbed her black sneakers and her bag and then left. Liliana walked to the school and there were only a couple cars there. It was just the kids that came to school early and the teachers. She walked into the school and heard laughter from the media room. She walked in and saw Spinner Mason and her best friend Jade. Jade was sitting on the table and Spinner was in between her legs as he kissed her neck. She squealed before closing the door. Liliana just witnessed her best friend helping Spinner cheat on Paige. Spinner and Jade walked out and looked at Liliana. She knew that they were going to try and keep her quiet. "Liliana, I know we're not good friends but you can't tell Paige. She'll kill me and Jade."

The smaller girl nodded and Spinner walked away. "Jade, what's going on?"

"Ok, so Spinner and I have been seeing each other behind Paige's back. Well, technically we had a thing going on before he started dating Paige.", Jade Anzizi explained. "Oh, where were you last night? Jay answered your phone."

Liliana froze and looked down ashamed. "Last night, Jay was mad and he told me to leave him alone for a little and I felt bad. So I left." Jade nodded and knew there was more to the story. "What else, Lily?"

Tears were falling from her eyes as she thought about it. "I did something bad."

"What did you do? It can't be that bad.", her best friend encouraged her.

"Jade, I made out with J.T. and I'm going on a date with him today. I cheated on Jay."

Jade's eyes widened at what her best friend told her. "That's not bad. He makes out with Alex everyday in the hallway. The hallway you walk in. You have to see it everyday. So I say go ahead. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

Liliana knew that Jade wouldn't understand. Jade was always upset that Jay dated Alex while he was with Lily. Jade was going to confront him about it until Lily stopped her. "I should go return the book back to the library, I'll see you later Jade."

Jade nodded and watched her friend walk to the library. She walked over to her locker and noticed more people were showing up for school.

Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez showed up to school and were perfectly fine after yesterday's fight. They were sitting on the steps of the school with Alex on Jay's lap as J.T, Toby and Sean walked by.

"No, Sean I'm telling you that she showed up at my house in booty shorts and asked to stay over.", J.T was telling his friends.

Toby rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we'd believe that Liliana Blake showed up at your house." Hearing her name peaked Jay's interest in the boys' conversation.

"Not only that but I made out with her too. Even got to touch her boob. I'm taking her out on a date tonight." As soon as he heard this he told Alex he needed to do something and went to go look for Liliana.

Liliana was in the library looking for a book to read and found the one she'd been looking for. As she stood on her toes to reach it, she felt arms wrap around her waist and kisses on her neck. "Jade said you weren't at her house last night. Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere.", she said as she turned around. She didn't want to tell Jay but she could tell that he knew. He never talks to her at school unless it's important or she looks like she's going to cry. "Is somewhere J.T's house?"

Lily nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry. It's because Jade wasn't home when I got there."

"So why didn't you come back home?", he asked while tightening his grip on her waist. "Because you got mad at me. So, I got upset."

Jay sighed before removing his hands from their place and rubbing his face. "Stop blaming yourself. I wasn't mad because at you. I just needed to blow off some steam but I came home to you. So I was just irritated. You know I could never be mad at you."

"I know but I have to tell you something. And I know that you'll get mad. When I went to J.T's house he kissed me. And I kissed him back.", she looked down because she didn't want to see how mad he was. "Did he do anything else?"

"He kissed my neck and it tickled but then he touched my boob.", she said. Jay was furious. Not at Lily but at J.T for trying something. "Jay, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault.", she looked at him and saw his face. He was irritated and she was getting upset.

Lily tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away. "Jay."

"No Lily. You kissed another boy. That hurts, sweetheart. We'll talk when I get home. I'll be there straight after school."

Lily nodded and then remembered about her date with J.T. "But Ja-"

Just then J.T walked into the library and his sight was laid on the tall buff guy towering over the small blonde girl. "Hey Lily you ready for our date today?"

Jay scoffed before walking out of the library. J.T. looked at the blonde who was going to cry. "Are you okay? Was Jay bothering you? What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing. He was asking for help. About the date, I can't go. I have to be home after school."

J.T looked down ad nodded. "I'll see you around, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liliana went straight home after school. She saw Jay's car out front and knew that he was home. Once she entered the house she could smell the weed that Jay was smoking.

"Jay, I'm here.", she spoke in a small voice. Jay looked up and continued to smoke. She sighed and took the joint away from him. Lily put it in the ash tray and then crawled onto his lap. "I'm sorry, Jay."

Jay wrapped his arms around Lily's small waist. She snuggled into him more and he rubbed her back. Liliana leaned up to kiss him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she pulled away to take a breath, she grabbed the ends of her shirt to pull it off. "Woah, Liliana what are you doing?"

Lily ignored him and kissed him again and grabbed his hands and put them on her butt. "Liliana, stop it." Jay pushed her back gently and sat her on the couch. "What's going on with you?"

"No, I get it. You don't want me. I'll never be good at it like Alex.", Liliana said tearing up. She fixed her shirt and stood up.

Lily walked into the room and put on some comfortable clothes. "Liliana, come here."

Jay was still on the couch and he felt bad for making Liliana cry. He knew she wasn't ready to have sex and he wasn't going to force her into anything. She was just his sweet, innocent Liliana. Lily walked out the room and into the living room. She stood in front of Jay with tears in her eyes.

If anyone saw her like that, they'd think she was being overdramatic or that she was overreacting. But Lily was just overly sensitive. After her mom abused her everyday, she became very quiet and insecure. "Liliana, what's going on with you?"

"It's because you told me you're with Alex because you need sex but if I can give that to you, you don't need her.", she said quietly.

Jay grabbed onto her waist and pulled her forward. "Boo, you don't have to."

She pushed his arms away and pouted. "But then you'll still be with Alex."

"You know why."

Lily let a few tears fall out before sitting on his lap. "It's not fair. You want her for sex but, if I can give you that then you won't need her. And that way you can come home earlier and you won't spend all night somewhere else."

"Listen, you're not ready. I need Alex so that she can satisfy me. I have you so we can cuddle, and laugh and cry. With you I can have little random kisses and I know we'll be together for a long time."

Jay lightly smacked her butt. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "But Jay, what if I want to? You can teach me. We can go slowly. Please."

He looked at her and then tickled her. "Whatever you want, baby."

Lily leaned forward and kissed him. Jay instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and started placing little kisses on her neck. She giggled and once he reached a certain spot, she let out a quiet moan.

Soon enough all you heard from the living room were soft moans and giggles. Lily went to pull up her shirt but Jay stopped her. "Not yet baby."

Liliana smiled and began to do exactly what Jay was doing. She kissed his neck and lightly sucked on random spots. "Don't leave a hickey. Alex will get mad."

"Fine. But I think there's something on my neck. It feels like a bruise." She flipped her hair to the side.

Jay laughed and picked her up. "Let's go eat somewhere."

Lily played with Jay's hair and laid her head on his chest. "Can we go to The Dot?"

"Nope. I think we should go to someplace out of town.", he said while squeezing her butt. "Do you think that maybe we can invite Jade? Please."

Jay avoided looking at her blue eyes because they could get him to do anything. She lifted his chin up to look at her and she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But she has to be ready in 15 minutes. And you have to be ready in 5 minutes."

Liliana smiled and then hopped out of his arms. She ran to the phone and dialed Jade's number. "What Lily?"

"Be ready in 15 minutes and ask Spinner to come."

"For what?"

"Just be ready, Jade."

She hung up the phone and quickly looked for an outfit. Liliana found a black schoolgirl skirt and a pink crewneck knit sweater. She grabbed her pink shoes and headed to the kitchen where Jay stood drinking a beer. "Can we go now?"

Lily walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned up to kiss him but instead pulled out his keys from his pocket. "Jay, come one. Please."

Jay snatched the keys from her and picked her up. He put her in the car and drove towards Jade's house. Jade was sitting on the stairs outside her house and saw Spinner sitting right next to her. Jay looked at her and whispered in her ear, "What's he doing here?"

"They're kinda, sorta, dating."

Jade and Spinner got into the car and Spinner gave Jade a look. "Ok, Spinner, I know you probably have many questions but you asked me to keep you and Jade a secret from Paige. So I need you to keep me and Jay a secret from everyone. Please.", Liliana pleaded. Spinner looked at her big blue puppy dog eyes and knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine. But you seriously can't tell anyone about me and Jade."

"My lips are sealed.", she giggled and then realized something. "OMG, we're the Secret Relationship Club."

Once they heard her, they all started laughing. "What? We are."

"Wait, Jay. Isn't Alex you're girlfriend?", Spinner asked. Jade and Jay internally slapped themselves for the question that he just asked.

Liliana put on the best mad face she could and gave the most attitude she could."I was his first."

After driving for almost 2 hours, they made it to a small restaurant and all four teens got out the car. Once they got inside both 'couples' got separate tables and agreed on a time to leave.

Jay and Liliana sat at their table and ordered drinks. "Jay, I like it when you take me on dates. It makes me feel like you really love me."

"I do love you, baby. You're my everything."


End file.
